Pheonix
by RunningoffXanaxYank
Summary: Who said good things don't come from fires? Derek/Stiles. Oneshot


"Why are you here Stiles? You hate me just as much as they do," Derek looked down at the freshly burnt down house. He'd just fucking fixed it and Argent had to burn it down again. And for what? because his Uncle had killed Kate. Not him, his Uncle. But because he had killed his Uncle, he was punished. For saving them from a serial killer, he was punished.

Behind him he heard Stiles gulp. The kid was obviously scared, not that Derek cared. He just wanted to be alone. Stiles just didn't know when to leave.

"That's probably," Stiles stepped over a large log of wood, possibly one of the roof beams, "Not True," he finished stepping in front of Derek. He straightened out his clothing, a grey shirt jacket and jeans. Derek's eyebrows furrowed registering what Stiles had said. Stiles looked at him and smiled shrugging his shoulders. "If I hated you, I wouldn't be here now, would I?" Stiles looked around them. Derek huffed and turned away from him, still watching the teen from the corner of his eyes.

Stiles looked at Derek then back at the burnt wood around them. "So, how much of this is useable?" Stiles leaned over and picked up a charcoaled piece of wood. It turned to dust in his hands and he coughed trying to fan the dust away. Derek smirked and grabbed Stiles' hand pulling him away from the wood, closer to him.

"None of it." He said covering up his smile. Stiles nodded and slapped his hands trying to get the dirt off.

"Well, guess that means we have more to work with," Stiles gestured at the ground with his hands, "We can make it three stories with three bedrooms."

"We?" Derek asked. He eyed Stiles over, wondering why he hadn't moved away when they were obviously closer than what would normally be comfortable.

"Yeah, the pack." Stiles looked up at Derek, quickly regretting it then turned his back to the wolf. "Everyone gets a room that way. Could make a bigger kitchen. Living Room was a good size, Dinning room too." Stiles heart struggled to slow down. Derek stepped closer to the teen, wanting, no, needing to be closer.

"There's more than three people in our pack Stiles." Derek commented, ignoring everything else the teen had mentioned.

"Yeah, well. Scott and Alison are going to want to share a room, Jackson and Lydia too. And You'd have your room," Stiles closed his eyes looking down, trying to concentrate on his breathing but failing.

Derek leaned down breathing over the skin on Stiles' neck, enjoying the way the teen's breath hitched. He moved up to Stiles' ear, "What about you?"

Stiles gulped and scratched his head with his index finger, with you, "Didn't think you'd want me around, I'd annoy you so I'll just use the couch if that's ok ," Stiles gulped and looked at where the stairs used to be, "Stairs should be somewhere else."

Derek froze, taking in what Stiles had told him. He'd accounted for everyone but himself, despite being the only person who cared enough to come and talk about rebuilding with Derek. Frustrated Derek put his hands on Stiles' hips and turned him around. Stiles refused to make eye contact and continued rattling on.

"I think five bathrooms would be too much, so four?" he looked down at his hands waiting for Derek to do something or say something. The wolf pulled him closer and held them against each other with one hand.

"No," Derek stated simply. Confused Stiles looked up at him.

"To four bathrooms or what? Cause like it or not meetings are being held here and people need to pee." Stiles' heart raced, betraying the calm of his voice.

"You're not sleeping on the couch." Derek stated simply. Stiles looked down, hurt.

"Well I don't live that far away and pack gets on fine without me so it's not like I'd ever actually stay here, couch was just a" Stiles bit back the want to cry. Who cared whether or not Derek was going to let him stay the night? It didn't mean anything. It just meant he wasn't staying the night. Because Derek didn't want him here, "should the worst happen scenario."

Derek bit his lips, why did Stiles have to be so damn thick? He was practically hugging the teen and he couldn't think about sharing a room with him.

"Then yes, should the worst happen we would sleep on couch." Derek sighed knowing he was going to have to spell it out to Stiles.

"So how many bathrooms?" Stiles asked changing the subject.

"As many as you want." Stiles nodded.

"Four then." He made to pull away but Derek held him close.

"Four bedrooms too, One for the girls, one for Scott and one for Jackson." Derek loosened his grip on Stiles feeling the teen tense.

"And one for you." Stiles said a halfhearted smile on his face.

"I don't know. Seems uneven. Three rooms with one person and one room with two." Stiles looked up at Derek confused.

"Five rooms would be too much for a place like this, it would take up all the space. And its going to be uneven cause there's five people staying here. So you'd have to find a sixth person or share a room with another dog." Stiles pulled away slightly.

"Fine. Three rooms, four bathrooms, three stories, living room, dining room, big kitchen, basement, six people." Derek looked at the remains of the house. He could see it, "And we move the stairs."

"Whose the sixth person?" Stiles asked.

"Lydia." Derek looked at him, "She's the sixth person." Derek moved over towards where the stairs were and looked around. He could see the kitchen and them in it. Lydia filing her nails at the table chewing gum, Alison smiling at the kitchen entrance towards Scott and Jackson who fight over who's bringing the drinks to the table. Stiles trying to get past them. He smiled, playing the scene out in his head. He'd come down the stairs immediately Scott and Jackson would stop and the winner would walk out to the door way to talk to their girlfriend while the loser would wallow and be comforted or walk it off. Stiles would roll his eyes and take the food to the table complaining. And once everyone else left it would be just them two. Derek shook his head mentally at how domestic he made it all seem.

Meanwhile, Stiles had finally figured out how to ask what he wanted to, "Okay, I'm guessing you mean in order. So You, Scott, Jackson, someone, Alison, Lydia or You, Scott, Jackson, Alison, Someone, Lydia?"

"No," Derek fought the urge to jump stiles and tell him the answer. He figured letting stiles guess it himself would make him happy. And if not, at least he got to keep Stiles with him for a while longer.

"No?" Stiles nodded then shook his head, " You, someone,"

"Yes," Derek interrupted him, "You're closer." Stiles sighed and walked up to Derek.

"Listen, I'm going to find out eventually, so just tell me who she is." Stiles said somewhat sternly.

"She?" Derek asked smiling. Stiles was a complete idiot. Stiles lost resolve and let his shoulders slump.

"The someone. Is a guy? Please tell me you didn't turn someone or asked one of the assholes to join the pack. You know its really not fair! If anything I should be the one staying here. I'm the one whose helping plan it out! Where's Scott? With Alison. Jackson? With Lydia. What are they doing?" Stiles closed his eyes, his ADD was getting to him, "I don't want to know." He put his hand out as if Derek were going to answer the question.

"Now I have the image of them," Stiles shivered then looked at Derek, "I'm a part of the pack too, and if I want I'm going to stay here," Stiles looked around, "When it's fixed. And I'm going to sleep on the couch if I want to."

"Why would you sleep on the couch when there's a perfectly good bed in my room?" Derek asked quickly.

"Then I'll sleep in your bed! And that's the end of it! Like it or not!" Stiles screamed. Derek smiled when he paused thinking back on what he just said.

"promise?" Derek stepped closer up to Stiles and looked down at the teen.

"I, what?" Stiles licked his lips frozen in place as Derek moved closer to him.

"To sleep in my bed," Derek licked his lips slowly smelling Stiles' arousal, "Do you promise?" Stiles second thought his initial response (yes), then figured Derek wouldn't ask if he didn't mean it. Fuck it, he thought then pulled Derek down by his neck and kissed him. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and pulled him closer. Stiles pulled away keeping his lips hovering over Derek's, eyes half closed. Derek growled lightly before sucking down on Stile's neck. Stiles moaned and tightened his grip on Derek, trying to pull himself closer to the wolf.

Stiles' phone rang in his pocket. He cursed himself for putting it on vibrate and melody because it was not helping his situation down there. He tried to pull away from Derek but the wolf tightened his grip and nibbled down on his skin. Stiles bit his lip to stop himself from moaning and reached for the phone taking it out and answering it hoping Derek would back off. He didn't.

"Stiles? Where are you?" Scott asked on the phone. Before Stiles could reply Derek pressed their hips together and Stiles' breath hitched on the phone.

"I'm...Uh…" Stiles tried to think straight but man was he hard and Derek was on him and he could die from how good he felt, "Man, Scott…"

Derek growled angrily, he didn't want Stiles thinking about Scott when they were in the middle of something. He grabbed the phone.

"Stiles? You ok?" Scott asked worried, "Where are you? I'm going over right now!"

Stiles tried to catch his breath and looked at Derek.

"He's busy," Derek said into the phone, Stiles eyes widened. Now Scott knew where they were, "Stay the hell away or I will tear you apart," He growled. If he hadn't growled just then there would have been a 60% chance Stiles would have recovered and 100% chance he would have left. Now, not so much.

"Derek what are doing to Stiles?" Scott yelled over the phone.

"Nothing either one of us will regret." Derek hung up and threw the phone into a tree. Stiles smiled and kissed him.

"Sorry about your phone," Derek pulled the teen closer. Stiles shrugged.

"I can get a new one," He smiled and picked up where they had left off before Scott interrupted them. Safe to say nothing was really said after that.

~~ N E X T D A Y ~~

"Stiles!" Scott screamed coming up behind his friend, "I've been calling your phone like crazy! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Derek broke it so I had to get a new one," Stiles waved the new phone at Scott then put it in his pocket. Scott stared at Stiles.

"You smell really clean." He said simply.

"Thanks?" Stiles walked to his locker and started getting his books out. Where the hell was Alison.

"Why were you with Derek last night? And what happened to you?" Scott looked at the patch on Stiles' neck.

"They burned his house done again, so I went and started helping him layout where everything would be. Three bedrooms, four bathrooms, big kitchen and we still need to decide where the stairs are going." Stiles smiled cause he could tell the truth and not at the same time.

"Why did he sound so pissed? And why couldn't you talk right?" Scott asked quickly trying to keep up with Stiles, who had closed his locker and begun walking towards some random place he really had no idea where.

"You interrupted us. Derek always gets pissed when people interrupt." Not a lie. Stiles smiled.

"Why couldn't you talk?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

"Where is Alison?" Stiles asked dodging the question, and now Scott was really interested.

"Not here today. Why are you changing the subject?" Scott asked moving closer to Stiles.

"I was wondering where she was before you asked and with my ADD you can't expect me to just stay on a subject." Stiles looked over his shoulder and saw none other than Danny.

"Danny!" He waved his hand in the air but the taller teen ignored him and continued talking to his boyfriend, the traitor.

"Stiles tell me what happened before I ask Derek." Scott threatened.

"I doubt he would tell you," Stiles said quickly. Scott smirked and Stiles shook his head. Scott had made the right conclusion.

"I didn't know you two were so close," Scott turned away happy Stiles couldn't tell he had no idea what it was they did and was saying what he was because he felt was on to something. That and Stiles seemed to think he knew what they did.

"Scott, please! Him and I, we're not that close." Stiles shook his head knowing Scott knew every word was a lie. Scott smiled cause now he really did get it. Stiles was probably thinking something dirty and daydreaming and Derek was yelling at him to pay attention when he called.

"How was it? Having Derek Hale all to yourself?" Scott asked teasingly. He hadn't expected Stiles to deadpan but he did. Then, Stiles' face went extremely red and he was embarrassed. Maybe Scott didn't know what happened.

"How long was he going at you?" Scott asked cautiously. Derek would humiliate Stiles would he? Stiles turned a darker red and his heart was going too fast. Scott put his hands on Stiles' shoulders, "Dude calm down, he's not here. Slow your heart down or you'll get a heart attack."

"Scott you are the worst best friend ever." Stiles managed before walking away to go sink and die at the fact that Scott had just asked him how long Derek lasted.

"What? What did he do to you?" Scott yelled over the crowd of people, Stiles really wanted to die.

Jackson came up behind Scott shaking his head, "You are such a pervert."

"What?" Scott turned to him confused.

"'How was it? Having Derek Hale all to yourself? How long was he going at you?' Really? Why do you want to know how long those two went at it?" Jackson asked disgusted. He pushed pass Scott and over to Lydia who was waiting for him with a smile on her face. Scott thought it over then realized what Jackson thought he had asked. After going over the conversation he had, he realized Stiles probably thought the same. Which means, Derek and Stiles. They were. Together?

Stiles managed not to see Scott that day at all. He was proud of himself until he got in his car and realized he was supposed to be at practice.

"I can skip one day," he told himself.

"Does that mean I came to watch for nothing?" Derek asked from the side of the car. Stiles jumped lightly.

"Don't do that. And yes because You have no idea what Scott asked me after being at school for less than five minutes. I'm not talking to him anymore," Stiles aid sternly.

"What did he ask?" Derek straightened up getting into the car.

"How long you lasted." Stiles looked forward tapping the steering wheel. Derek nodded.

"What did you tell him?" Stiles shook his head.

"Not long." He chuckled hearing Derek growl, "I didn't tell him anything I ran away after that."

"How did he find out? You don't even smell like me," Derek said sounding disappointed in the statement.

"I don't know, he just knew. What with me not being able to talk and you taking the phone," Stiles sighed and rested his head against the Car seat. Derek leaned over peeled the patch on Stiles' neck off before kissing the bruise he'd made.

"You know there are a bunch of student walking by," Stiles said somewhat breathlessly, he kept his eyes closed.

"Then move the car," Derek commented before going back to sucking Stiles' neck. Stiles tilted his head to the side and started the car, thankful the car in front of him had left so he wouldn't have to go in reverse.

"Not that easy If I can't concentrate." Stiles retorted, earning him a hand on his thigh, thumb circling an area fairly close to his crotch. He sped to his house because one it was closer and two he really didn't want to have Scott seeing them from two miles away.

When he got home, he got out of the car quickly and ran to the door, Derek right behind him. He opened the door backwards while kissing Derek and pulling himself up closer to the wolf. Derek closed the door with his foot and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist. Stiles pulled away for air only to have Derek bite at his bottom lip. Stiles threw his keys onto the table and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck moving his hands into the wolf's hair. He tugged lightly at the hair and Derek pushed him against a wall. Stiles moaned and pulled away from the kiss to breathe, Derek wasted no time in turning his attention back to Stiles' neck. He put a leg between Stiles' and pressed against the teen's hard on. Stiles moaned and began rubbing himself against Derek. He bit his lip and Derek repositioned himself so he could press their hips together.

"God Derek," Stiles gasped and looked forward, eyes going wide. Derek froze. Oh fuck.

"Derek Hale?" an older man asked. Stiles wanted to disappear. Derek began to pull away and Stiles second guess whether or not he really wanted him to. Pro: His dad wouldn't see them in that position. Con: His dad already saw them and now he would see Stiles' very proud hard on.

Derek nodded slightly at his dad and Stiles knew was going to die.

"Hi, Dad." He said frantically. He was just caught making out with a presumed murderer in his house by his Dad the sheriff.

"Stiles." His dad looked at the two of them. Stiles nervously looked up at Derek for a signal saying that his dad wasn't going to kill either of them.

"This is awkward!" Stiles said before looking away chuckling nervously. Derek held his hand hoping it would help.

"I've got you on two offenses now, ," The sheriff began. And yes Stiles' ADD was really bad cause why else would he say what he was about to say.

"Actually if you think about it, I'm Abigail and He's John Proctor." Stiles eyes went wide at the comment but Derek had to bite back a smile.

"I'm guessing he would be Parris?" Derek asked trying not to laugh.

"Maybe you should be Abigail, you're the one committing a crime," Stiles' dad commented.

"Derek didn't commit a crime he stands wrongly accused so he's John Proctor and for the sake of the story we can say Elizabeth is dead." Stiles said chuckling.

"Enough!" the Sheriff yelled. Stiles stiffened and moved closer to Derek, almost hiding behind him. "He is underage Derek! And you killed Kate Ardent."

"No he didn't! His stupid uncle did! I know I killed him for it!" Stiles yelled biting his lip when he realized what he said.

"You what!" Derek stepped in front of Stiles.

"My Uncle tried to kill Alison, Scott, Jackson, Stiles and I. He almost succeeded in killing Lydia, but fortunately failed to do so. Stiles helped me put him down but he didn't do it himself." Derek clarified.

"So you admit that you killed Your Uncle?" The sheriff asked. Stiles shook his head seeing his dad reach for cuff.

"You cuff him and I swear I will jump off the roof right now!" Stiles screamed angry. Derek turned to him.

"It's his job Stiles," He looked the teen straight in the eyes, "Hurt yourself and I'll make sure Scott and Jackson rotate stalking you." Stiles sighed and looked at his dad. He nodded at Derek then kissed him. Derek pressed their foreheads against each other, "I have witnesses, it's not like I'm going to jail."

"I know," Stiles whispered, "Just wish you didn't have to do it in the first place." Derek placed a chaste kiss on Stiles' lips before turning to the sheriff and holding his hands out to be cuffed. His dad sighed an apology before taking Derek off in the squad car.

Stiles went up to his room and sat down at his desk. Scott burst in a few minutes later.

"Stiles I can't find Derek! He's not picking up his phone and…" Scott stopped sensing Stiles' sadness.

"My dad took him." Stiles threw the papers off his desk, "I handed him right over!" Scott was taken aback, he walked up to Stiles confused.

"What happened?" Scott kept his voice low.

"I. We were." Stiles sighed, "I skipped practice so him and I could come here. I thought my dad wasn't home cause he's never home and he caught us together and I opened my big mouth and my dad got mad at me so Derek told him that he killed his uncle not me and then my dad took it as a confession and took him down to the station." Stiles banged his head against the desk.

"That explains why you ignored me today," Scott whispered. Stiles groaned.

"Is that really all you have to say?" he turned to Scott then away. "I got Derek arrested by my dad and all you have to say is, 'that's why you ignored me?' Seriously?"

"How did you not notice your Dad's car? And didn't Derek smell him?" Scott asked as if it was their fault for being stupid.

"No! We were too busy, you know." Stiles sighed, "When you are with Alison do you really think about whether or not there is someone else in the room with you?"

"Well no but that's because we know there isn't" Scott said as a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well that's what we 'knew' so we just, God. You know what it's my fault. IT is. And Derek is in jail. Cause I'm and idiot who forgot his dad who is never home might pop in one day." Stiles nodded his head then went back to sulking.

"Looks like you've learned your lesson," Scott turned to see Stiles' dad at the door.

"I didn't even notice you were there!" Scott yelled scared.

"He does that." Derek said stepping into the room after the sheriff.

"What's going on?" Stiles looked at his Dad then Derek. The wolf turned to the older man as if asking permission.

"Got half way to the station and your dad forgot to get you food so we stopped and got you some." Derek handed him the burgers.

"You're staying?" Stiles asked looking at his dad but asking Derek.

"We had a talk. All things considered, I owed him one." The sheriff announced.

"Why?" Scott asked bluntly, Stiles looked at him having forgot he was there.

"He killed a murderer, helped me close the long time arson case, and we let people burn down his house twice." The sheriff smiled uncomfortably and pulled up his pants by his belt.

"Oh yeah! Hey I found a place to buy the wood to rebuild it." Stiles turned to Derek biting out of the burger.

"Chew," Stiles chewed lowering his head, "Good boy." Derek smiled and Scott gapped.

"You're rebuilding again?" the sheriff asked. Derek nodded.

"Stiles and I drew up the plans. And since I'm not going to be the only occupying it, I doubt Ardent will try burning it down again." Derek walked over to the papers Stiles threw on the floor and picked up the plans then handed it to the Sheriff.

"Not the only one occupying?" Scott asked.

"We all are going to be there Scott. Alison and Lydia too. The whole pack…of friends." Stiles bit into his burger to stop himself from saying anything else.

"I hope I can trust you not to demoralize my son there?" Derek smiled.

"With all due respect, your son is the one demoralizing me." Stiles opened his mouth offended about to respond before Derek mouthed chew. Scott nodded.

"Well, I'm leaving." Scott walked over to the window then turned around, "Door is that way," He walked out.

"I have the night shift again, don't do anything you wouldn't do if I was here," the sheriff walked out after nodding at the both of them.

"Any chance we can finish?" Stiles asked biting his lip. Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles, pulling away and holding up the French fries he'd just snatched.

"Thanks for these." He smiled and jumped out the window. Stiles cursed him under his breath then finished eating his burger.

~~ F I V E M O N T H S L A T E R ~~

Stiles burst through the door holding up three boxes and two four-cup holders, "Food!" He yelled before walking into the kitchen. Lydia and Alison smiled from the dinning room.

"Finally! We just finished the dinning room too!" Alison smiled and walked to the kitchen entrance.

"Stiles, if liking Derek didn't make you gay, your amazing décor skills do, " Lydia looked at the work they had just finished and propped out her nail filer.

"Thanks, how are the bedrooms doing?" Stiles removed the burgers and fries from the boxes.

"Good," Scott jumped into the kitchen from the living room entrance and grabbed the drinks.

"Derek's finishing up the curtains and your bed right now. Windows still need to go up though." Jackson said walking in and heading for the drinks Scott was holding.

"I can carry them thanks," Scott moved the stacked drinks away from Jackson. Alison giggled.

"Guys come on! Who are you trying to impress?" Stiles grabbed the fries and tried to get pass them, "Please just move."

"No, Come on Scott let me help!" Jackson tried to get the drinks but Scott just pushed him away.

"No!" Scott protested. Derek walked down the stairs and the two stopped. Jackson grabbed two drinks quickly and smiled walking over to Lydia and handing her one. Scott handed Alison one and they walked over to the table where he put Derek's and Stiles' drinks. Stiles sighed and began walking towards the table. Lydia stood and Derek took the fries from Stiles handing them to Lydia before grabbing Stiles and kissing him.

Scott looked away and Alison kissed him chastely. Lydia tilted her head offended/ shocked and turned to Jackson who was laughing. Derek pulled away from Stiles who stood stunned and embarrassed.

"What was that for?" He asked trying to get his heart rate under control.

"I finished the bed." Derek smiled and Scott coughed, Jackson choked on his soda.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping perverts!" Stiles commented before going back into the kitchen and grabbing the burgers.

"It's not our fault we can hear, take your romance two miles away if you don't want to be embarrassed." Jackson retorted.

"Sure, except this isn't your house. So you can leave, but the food stays and so do the girls cause we have work to do." Stiles commented. Derek smiled and sat at the table.

"Technically its not your house either," Jackson whispered. Derek looked at Jackson with an eyebrow raised. He turned to Stiles.

"You didn't tell them?" Derek asked as Stiles sat next to them handing out the burgers.

"Not yet." Stiles smiled.

"Come on, now you have to tell us. It's the table remember? We all eat here so long as everyone answers questions asked truthfully," Lydia commented.

"Yeah only if they wanted to lie to us three we wouldn't know," Stiles whispered then smiled when Derek went tense.

" Do you want to tell them or should I?" Derek looked at Stiles.

"I don't want to tell them but if we must," Stiles stood and took a box down from a shelf he'd demanded go in the dinning room, "The house. This house. Our house." Stiles stalled as he pulled out the paper from the box.

"Is actually our house," Stiles smiled and spread the deed out on the table. Scott grabbed the old paper blinking.

"You two. Derek you gave Stiles Half of the house?" Alison asked enamored.

"Might as well get married now," Lydia smiled. Jackson's eyes twitched. He was in their house.

Derek smiled and looked at Stiles raising his eyebrow, Stiles sighed pouting. "It's the table, your rules."

Scott looked at them, "What? There's more?"

"God no," Jackson ate his burger. Scott handed Stiles back the paper and continued eating his as well.

"Yes?" Stiles looked down and put the box on his lap. Lydia tried to see what he was doing but Derek eyed her and she figured she could wait.

"Do I really have to?" Stiles looked at Derek who nodded.

"Unless you don want to."

"No I do," Stiles moved his hand up to the table revealing a silver like ring.

"Is that a ring?" Lydia gasped.

"It's not silver is it?" Scott asked moving away.

"Yes Scott, because I could touch silver without turning into a wolf." Derek said sarcastically.

"You can?" Jackson asked stupidly.

"It's white gold. And something else," Stiles looked down at the ring it looked like it was glowing and moving.

"Is it changing?" Lydia asked from beside Stiles.

"I'm not the only one seeing this then?" Stiles looked down at his ring smiling. He had a magic ring cause Derek was awesome like that.

"Look it's the same moon as today," Alison pointed at the moon. Derek stood and walked outside with Stiles. He looked up, seeing the crescent moon shining the same shape as the one on the ring.

"So does your dad know?" Jackson asked from the door way.

Stiles held Derek's hand, "He knows." Derek smiled and kissed him.

"I love you," Derek whispered.

"I love you too," Stiles smiled.

"Hey guys! The kitchen is on fire!" Lydia yelled. Derek turned back towards the house and ran in only to find everything in one piece.

"You forgot your burgers," Lydia explained before continuing to eat her food, "No leaving the table unless you finish eating."

"I think I'm going to change the rules," Stiles commented before sitting down and eating. Derek smiled, who said good things don't come from fires?


End file.
